Creme is Good! Really!
by LeaD
Summary: Kai actually had a bestfriend form his streetshark days and she's a girl! When she shows up years later she's dating one of his teammates. Unfotunately a new wave of evil is after the group and she looks guilty. Is she innocent or is it one of her teammat
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I do own the _Bureido-Go-Onnas_…

"Oh come on Cream, it can't be that bad…" A brunette with her long haired pulled into a ponytail said.

"He stood me up when he promised he'd show up…" 'Crème' Said. "The loser stood me up. I had been lenient with the dates we made when he was still part of the Blade Breakers. They haven't been together for three years so, what is his excuse now?" Crème said shooting a basketball into a basket ball net not missing once. "When I get my hands on that punk…"

"You'll probably kiss him like you always do…" A blonde said filing her nails… obviously she was the girly type.  "

No wait you'll rough him up then make him apologize then kiss him before tending to the bruises you gave him."

"Shut up, Rouge!!!" Crème fussed finally missing a shot. She growled threw the basketball against the ground roughly and it bounced up high hitting the ceiling. 

"I just don't see what a happy, sweet guy like him could ever see in a rough girl like you…"

"I said shut, up!!" She whirled on the girl getting smacked with her deep purple braid. To the eye Crème did look rather feminine. Her seventeen year old body had been proportioned very well. She looked well kept with her two pigtails looping back, but to anyone who knew her she was more of a tomboy. She only kept up the girl look to keep her father proud.  Rouge just laughed at her.

"Cool, your jets I was only teasing…" 

"So you didn't get a chance to tell him about the tournament… huh?" The brunet before said.

"No, I was going to tell him last night before our flight today, Amy." Crime sighed.

"I still say you should've waited till the tournament… He'd get a real kick out of finding you on his hotel bed." A girl with hair so dark it looks almost blue. It was short and rather spiky and she was throwing punches into the air before laughing.

"How could you think such things, Tai?!?!" Amy began to blush almost immediately making the dark haired martial artist laugh harder.

"What are you all standing around for?!?!" A girl with light blue hair, automatically coming off as the boy crazy type, rushed into the room bags and all. "The plane leaves in an hour!!!!"

"Oh god thanks for reminding us two hours ahead, Mai!!!"  Crème said as they all rushed off.

"Hey, Maxie wake up!" Someone was shaking him in the distant memory of his mind. "You've slept long enough!!"

"Tyson, will you cut it out!" Another voice said. "Just leave him alone... remember it took MR. Dickinson a little longer to find Max since he had left his house when they took him."

"About that… who in their right mind would take us?!?!"

"Who in their right mind would want to take you Hilary?" 

"Tyson!!!"

"Guys, I think he's coming to…" 

"Ow… I feel like Kaira hit me with her hockey stick…" He groaned out rubbing his forehead. "Maybe she did… what I do wrong this time Kaira?" he asked.

"Maybe he hit his head too hard on the pavement…" The voice became familiar and his vision cleared. He blinked once… twice… three times before grinning.

"Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary!! It's so awesome to see you guys again!"

"Did you just look past me?" 

"Never could, Chief!"

"Good… at least he's still sane… I think Tyson lost it years ago." 

"Hey, food's ready…" A final face came into the picture.

"Kai…" 

"So you're finally awake huh?"

"Yeah… So why are we here?" 

"Later! I want to get to the food!" Tyson started marching off making everyone stand there frowning.

"I see not much has changed over the years." Max said.

"I wouldn't say that much but his appetite hasn't…" Hilary said.

"Aren't you guys coming, cuz you know I'll eat it all."

"So who's Kaira?" Ray asked Max helping him off the floor. Max immediately smacked his head.

"She's my very violent girlfriend… We had a date set and I was on my way to meet her when I blacked out. She's going to kill me when I get back." 

"Violent girlfriend?" Ray asked. 

"I don't wanna think about it right now." Max said waving his hand. "So does anyone want to tell me what's going on or leave me in the dark forever?"

"We're not quite sure…" Kenny said. "We know Mr. Dickenson is involved because our stuff had been packed by our parents and our Beyblades too. The boat is owned by the BBA and we all know Mr. Dickenson had a knack for doing things without telling us till it's too late." 

"Yeah…" Kenny said getting himself a plate of food while in the back of his mind was wondering what is Kaira up to at the moment… and how angry she is with him. A groan echoed in his mind as he thought about what he would do to make it up to her.

"Hey Max, Let go it's mine!!!" Tyson reached for a piece of pork the same time Max had… almost immediately after the two began fighting over it. Yup, just like old times.

                        The plane had landed hours ago and there were still a few days before the tournament and Crème sat on her bed with her knees hugged to her chest. She thought he liked her. She had known him for sometime now and they had only recently begun dating. Sure she was a bit strict with him but he never complained but it seemed like recently he had begun straying from her. He had begun turning up late for more of their dates and the other night had been the worst…. She told him she wanted to tell him something important and he had agreed to show but he didn't…

"Oooooh When I get my hands on that forever grinning blonde I'm gonna hurt him so bad he's regret it." Her hand had been twitching with anger as she pretty much ripped the brush through her long deep purple hair before tucking it away in two braids that reached her knees.

"Hey, Crème…" The voice of Rouge came from the doorway. "Come on... We're going to get some food and since you're not one to let yourself mope when it comes to a guy, so let's get going…"

"Right…" Crème sighed picking up her hockey stick before putting it in a sheath bag that was strapped to her back.

"Oh… My... God…. You are moping aren't you?" In no time Crème had her hockey stick hovering above Rouge's head.

"I don't mope… I get angry. If you keep talking I'll bash your head in for being the closest living target."

"Let's go…" Rouge scoffed.

 "I mean Max Tate really isn't worth all this anger. If anything it should go towards your training…" Mai said and Amy nodded shyly. "I mean yeah Max is cute, and sweet, and probably the perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for…"

"What Mai's trying to say is, work on your training don't worry about the whole 'getting together' with him." Tai said making Amy blush.

"I get it…" Crème rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I do own the _Bureido-Go-Onnas_…

"Isn't Tyson awake yet?" Hilary couldn't help but ask when all but two of the guys showed up.

"No, He isn't Hilary." Max said sleepily.

"Didn't sleep well??" Hilary asked.

"How could I? Every time I closed my eyes I saw myself on the receiving end of Kaira's hockey stick."

"Who's Kaira?" Kai asked partly interested.

"A close friend you could say…" Max yawned as Tyson's voice rang out.

"OW! Hey! I'm not a bag!" Tyson yelled and everyone turned to see Ray dragging Tyson by his ankles and his head was being hit on the stairs on the way down. "I think you shook something loose." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I asked you if I could and you said yeah…" Ray said Tyson was about to object when suddenly a stampede of girls rushed by stepping all over Tyson.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…"

"Are you okay?" Hilary knelt next to Tyson looking at the scratches.

"I think so…"

"On no! Look at the crowd…"

"In this crowd we won't even get to glance at their hair! EEK!!"

"Didn't mean to scare you Mariah…" The playful voice of Ray said removing his hand from Mariah's shoulder.

"I'm sure…" Her voice held disgust.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you had." 

"Hello, Emily. Long time, no see right?" Max said and Emily turned to look at him with his same grin stretched across his face.

"I could say the same but your mom has your updated pictures all over." She said. "Though they do you no justice." She added making Max shake his head.

"What's going on?"  Kenny asked.

"Yah what's with all the girls?"

"There's finally an all girl blading team!!" Mariah and Emily said with stars in their eyes.

"Are you sure there's an all girl team?" Ray asked.

"Yes why do you think all the reporters are here?" Mariah said as the crowd began to part and soon the girls came into view… in front had been a girl with deep purple hair that had been put into two braided loops. On her back had been a bag with a hockey stick and, apparently, a few other unknown items.

"Max, are you okay?" Tyson felt his friend tense up next to him.

"Fine…" Max replied quickly as a brunette with a computer followed the girl with the hockey stick. After her was the girly girl of the group with a fluffy backpack and a pink shirt with the work 'Princess' across the front. Behind the blonde "princess" was a girl with short spiky hair with a white bandana and her wrists had been taped up like a martial artists would typically have. After the fighter was a girl with light blue hair and as she walked on the back of her pants in bright pink letters had been 'Absolutely, I'm available.'

"Wow a group of cute girls…" Ray said getting smacked by Mariah. He just shrugged.

"Too bad you're taken Ray and them maybe we wouldn't consider them." Ray and the others turned around to find themselves face to face with the All Stars and the other White Tigers team.

"Long time, no see huh guys?" Lee said.

"A Long time." Tyson admitted.

"So are you guys going to the party?"  Kevin asked.

"The All Stars are always ready to party!" Emily provided for her team since they were busy trying to flirt with some girls who had come to see the all girl team.

"Party? If there's food I'm there!!" Tyson said making everyone who knew him well shake their heads. "Hey no comment from the peanut gallery?" He turned around. "Where's Kai?" 

"Let's not worry about Mr. typically grumpy pants and go party. He'll know where we are." Dizzy interrupted

"He walked off a little while ago." Kenny provided. 

"Well, let's go party instead of standing around!" Michael said finally taking enough rejections. The group then walked off and caught each other up with the things that have been going on with their lives. Tyson finally openly admitted to everyone how he and Hilary are now an item which puts them up as the only new couple they know in their circle for now.  Other than that not too much has changed. 

"Wow! Look at all the teams." They all stood in awe of the room that was almost full of people.

"This is worse than the cafeteria in school…" Kenny said.

"Hi there!!" A voice made the group look… apparently the girl was grinning in Kevin's face. "I'm Mai who are you?"

"K-Kevin…" He was a bit shocked how forward she was being at the moment. Everyone shook their heads at Kevin's shyness and began to break up to mingle, reacquaint themselves with old friends and foes and etc.

"Cool…" She was about to say something when her eyes fell on a blonde who seemed to be trying to hide behind Gary. Her grin faltered and she frowned. "Nice meeting you Kevin… Maybe we can talk some other time… right now I have to find my friend." She said watching him pale. Max panicked and went another direction hoping to cut her off. When he lost her in the crowd he found himself being dragged off to a corner.

"What are you doing here?" Several voices yelled at once. He found himself looking into four angry faces. The blonde the brunette the dark spiky haired one and the light blue haired girls.

"Ladies, let me explain."

"Being around her is like walking on a floor of glass with no shoes on." The brunette's voice was soft but was stern nonetheless.

"Amy, I-."

"She's been this close to hitting anyone who mentioned you!" The light blue haired girl held her fingers close together.

"But Mai-."

"I can't even make my usual perverted jokes about you and her because I'd be on the receiving end of her bat…"

"She brought her bat?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Tai please tell me you're lying…" He watched the spiky haired martial artist shake her head.

"She must really like you because I think for the first time since I've known her she seemed almost ready to cry." Rouge added.

"I'd dead…" He muttered.

"Hey, Maxie!!!" Tyson called the boy breaking up the girls ganging up on him. Along with Tyson was Ray, Kenny, Lee, Gary and Kevin. The girls eyed the guys before shaking their head.

"Just be careful, Max…" Amy said as the girls walked away.

"What was that about?" Tyson asked.

"Were they threatening you?" Kenny asked.

"Don't worry about it… it's my problem…" Max said sighing but he still looked as if he just kicked a puppy dog. He saw the four girls surround the one girl with the hockey stick.  "I'm just gonna wind up dead…" he groaned.

'There…' Kai had been busy searching the overly crowded room for the girl. He had been searching for sometime and finally he found her. He pushed his way through the group of people nodding once in a while to people who called out to him. He finally made it through as her friends returned to her. 

"Excuse me; is there something you want to say?" The brown haired one spoke to him. That made the deep purple haired girl turn her eyes to him and a squeal left her throat. She eyed the face longer before she frowned then she pushed him. He took a couple of steps back before earning a fist to the gut… not a hard hit but a fair warning.

"You should be lucky they told me no hurting people today!" She fussed before hugging him. Kai let a small smile crack as he hugged her back. She went to pull away but he held onto her tight before tracing over the feminine waist she earned through the years and then he let out a low groan. The brunette blushed, and the others gaped. 

"Kai!!!" She gasped when he finally let go. "When did earn a sense of humor?!?! A perverted one at that!!" She exclaimed and he just laughed at her. She shook her head. "Alright let me do this before I vanish with the funny guy here. Kai Hiwatari I want you to meet my friends Amy Matsuri, Mai Valentinez, Rouge Takanaka, And Tai Kwan Do."

"And yeah that's my name so no jokes." Tai said.

"Girls I want you to meet my best childhood friend, Kai Hiwatari!" She shook her head. "I haven't seen him for years."

"This is probably why he's appreciative of your girly curves now, Crème." Tai said making everyone gape and Kai nod earning a smack to the chest.

"Kai and Kaira… cute!!!" Mai squealed out!

"Well, I think we should let those two catch up on things…"

"Be back at the room by 8:30 and if you do something before your ready your palms will grow hair like an ape!!" Amy said.

"We've just met up again after eight years!!"

"All the more reason to be clean!" Amy said as the group separated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I do own the _Bureido-Go-Onnas_…

"I can't eat anything else…" Tyson groaned leaning against Hilary.

"I warned you about going for a sixth plate of food." Hilary shook her head. The group decided it would be best if they had all gone out for a walk to let the food settle. Well Hilary kind of made them do that but either way they look at it they were all out for a walk. 

"Yeah well we can hope he won't show up to a match full of food like that." Kenny said.

"I remember that… Tyson had eaten so much food he had been so sick Kenny blew on him softly he fell over." Ray said earning a laugh out of Max.

"Yeah, hold a pinky to his forehead and he can't walk any further." Hilary said putting her smallest finger in the center of Tyson's forehead and her promptly began struggling against the force of her finger. Everyone shook their heads at the boy.

"Seriously though… Where did Kai go?" Max asked suddenly

"Who cares?" Tyson asked. "You know Kai he appears and disappears as he likes. I'm ready for some fun!!!" He declared before the rain fell heavily

"Well I hope he's at the hotel, we don't need him getting sick!!" Hilary said as they sped back to the hotel where everything was. They had they then had passed an open lot along the way and what they saw made them stop… Kai and some girl Beyblading.

"OK… This is the deciding match." Kai said with his Beyblade in his hand as the rain seemed to pour off his face.

"I thought last match should've been the deciding match…" She looked him in the face. All girlish smiles erased from her face and she looked as serious as Kai would during a match. She had been biting back a shiver waiting for him to give in first.

"Giving up already, Crème?" He asked watching her eyes narrow.

"No, but obviously you're thinking about it." She twirled her hockey stick like a baton shaking some water off but gaining more on its surface. Then she gripped the handle of the stick.

"3…2…1… Let it rip!!!" He called out as he released his blade from his launcher and she slammed the hockey stick towards the ground and a compartment opened and the blade was released. (Think like Johnny from the Majestics and his Axe) The two blades ripped into the puddle starting to form in the bowl. They clashed with each other and clashed with each other again. For a moment the blades almost seemed magnetized but either way you look at it.. it seemed perfectly even with each other but she made one move wrong and soon found her blade spiraling back at her.

"You got me…" She groaned this time letting out the shiver she had been holding in. "Kai!!!" She screamed when he picked her up.

"We'll go faster." He said even thought she couldn't figure out his reasoning but he sped off in another direction completely. It was along the way she could find his reasoning. The quickest way to the hotel was a back street and millions of stairs and jumping… if you didn't know either her girlish side or boyish side she was really clumsy when it counted.

"Well, that was odd…" Kenny said. "Kai with a girl…"

"Well, that gives us something new to rag on him about right Max?" Tyson elbowed Max in the gut but Max was currently frowning heavily.

"Right… let's get out of the rain." Max said sticking his hands in his pockets and heads off towards the hotel before he broke out into a sprint.

"What's his problem?" Tyson asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with his girlfriend." Hilary said.

"Girlfriend?" Tyson asked. "What does he need a girlfriend for when he's got us?"

"I dunno, you tell him." Hilary said running off to catch up with Max.

"Maybe we should run. My shirt is getting wet and so will my laptop soon." Kenny said sprinting off having the others follow him. They all skidded to a halt when they got to the hotel… well all of them except Tyson. For some reason he kept sliding and slid right into a garbage can  banging up his, already bad from many other falls, knee.

"Ow!!!" He cried out in pain as he stood up limping on his leg to the elevator.

"What happened to you?" Ray asked when he stepped inside turning his nose away from the smelly boy.

"I fell into a garbage can." Tyson groaned smelling himself. "Now I have to take a second bath for the day." 

"At least you won't smell bad when you do." Ray said holding his nose as Kenny nodded. Once the elevator doors opened the three boys were greeted by a very strange site. Max royally pissed off, still dripping wet, Holding a mostly dry Kai by the front of his shirt.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you let me go and dry off." Kai said calmly.

"Where is she, Kai?"

"Max, what's your deal?" Hilary asked standing off to the side.

"Oh come on, Kai tell me you've got pants a little smaller that this!!" The female from before walked out of Hilary's single bedroom with her hair piled up on top of her head. "Eh?" She found herself under the gaze, unknowingly, of the Bladebreakers. She looked at them taking in their faces in before she looked at Kai being held by the shirt of a blonde.

"Max Tate…" Her features turned VERY scary and Max let up on his hold on Kai.

"Kaira let me explain." His voice came out shaky… almost in fear.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" She yelled apparently ready to go flying towards him but Kai successfully managed to intervene and she struggled against his hold. "Let me go Kai!!!"

"I think Kenny might have an extra pair of pants for you to borrow while your own clothes dry." Kai said. "Go wait in the room while he gets them... you can dry your hair." Kai tried changing the subject.

"Not until Max is dead…." She continued to squirm.

"You haven't been properly introduced to the others." Kai said. "And you look like you stuck your finger in a light socket… like a boy. What if your father saw you now, behaving this way in front of strangers…" Kai spoke and she huffed. 

"I want to explain." Max said.

"Clear a table then!" She turned to leave the room.

"Kenny, give her a pair of your shorts." Kai said.

"A-alright." Kenny backed away from the scene and ran into his room. Everyone else went to their rooms except for Hilary since the maniacal girl was in her room, and Kai went to put their wet clothes in the dryer.

"Hey! What about me?!?!" Hilary demanded looking at her bedroom door before it opened.

"Come change… no need getting sick." Kaira walked out of the room with a towel in her hand in an attempt to dry it and wearing one of Kai's shirts that reached her knees. Hilary just looked at her and sort of backed into the room not wanting to set her off. Kenny came out of his room first Shorts in hand and Kaira pulled them on just as Ray Tyson and Kai returned. She was sitting there as they stared at her, almost immediately she frowned. "I'm not a cannibal of any kind so stop looking at me as if I were!" She said making them jump.

"They're not used to your short temper…" Max said softly from his room. Almost immediately Kaira's eyes narrowed before she rolled up the right sleeve of the borrowed shirt. Max sighed rolling up his left sleeve. Hilary them came out of the room and looked at Max as he took the seat across from the girl. Immediately they both placed their elbows on the table and clasped hands.

"On three…" She said suddenly. Kai sighed and counted for them.

"One… two… three." He said and the two put their strength behind the chosen arm. For almost a minute the little match seemed to go on but then she found the back of her hand touching the table.

"Explain then…" She said softly.

"In private…" He replied almost as softly as he stood. She just sat there looking at him. "Right… Guys this is Kaira. Kaira meet Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and I guess you know Kai."

"Oh sure forget the smartest one of the group…" Dizzy spoke up.

"Sorry, and Dizzy." 

"Nice meeting you all." She said politely and stood up to follow Max to the room he shared with Tyson.

"What just happened?" Tyson asked.

"Knowing Kaira I say Max must've pissed her off. In turn she was going to hit him but I wouldn't let it happen so she settled for his explanation but to decide who starts first they have to beat her in an arm wrestling match. The strongest get first word in as well as last if they choose."

"Uh huh…" They nodded and looked at each other a bit lost.

"So…" She sat on the bed he motioned for her to sit on.

"Kaira, I'm really sorry about standing you up on our date… _the date." She remained quiet. "It's just that my dad had promised the Team's owner that I would be free for when we were to be 'abducted' for the tournament. I told you once before Mr. Dickenson is a strange man. He'll deceive us, trap us, get us lost, etc just to get the team together and working together. Apparently he thought it was time for the Bladebreakers to come out of retirement for this tournament. Our parents agreed it would be a great surprise and a sneaky trick if we thought we were being kidnapped only to be reunited. I was on my way to meet you when the BBA employees caught up with me."_

"Right.... and it just so happened to be on the night I really wanted to see you, Max." She said.

"It did… It was after I came to on the train the others kind of filled me in on what was happening." He tried to hug her but she put up bit of a fight. "You know you scare me completely and totally so I wouldn't lie to you.  Especially since Tai told me you have your bat with you." He gently kissed her neck and she shifted but the struggling stopped. "And I wouldn't want to break up with you, no one else would hit me like you do when I cross the line."

"You're such a sissy when it comes to me, Max." She said. "But you always know what I'm thinking." 

"Because underneath that tough exterior is a girl who only wants to be spoiled like any other girl."

"That story is hard to believe though… I only believe it because Kai told me that's how he wound up here."

"See… I haven't lost it yet." He murmured into her ear. "First thing I thought when I woke up was that I did something wrong and you knocked me unconscious again." He said watching her cheeks rise meaning she was smiling.

"If Kai hadn't taken my Hockey stick I would've swung before I dived doing so."

"Kai… right…" He said. "I don't like the way he had been carrying you before. Yes, we saw you blading…" 

"You do know Kai and me were friends long before I met you, right?" She said suddenly. "Way back when before they kicked me out of the street sharks for being a girl." She watched his face eyes flickering with millions of emotions. "You were jealous?!?!" She laughed as he frowned. 

"Yes… Yes, I was jealous of the grumpiest guy on the planet." She shook her head at the comment.

"I barely accepted your date invite when you first asked. I thought you were too… happy. What makes you think I'd easily accept some other guy's invite?" She laughed her cocky laugh. "You really are a sap, Max Tate… But I'm glad you won the little match. I was going to tell you if you didn't like me anymore you could've said something and just ended our relationship after a year and a half." He looked at her with pure horror.

"Don't say such things… I don't think I could accept a break up without ever seeing past the oversized exercise clothes…" He said. "I mean I didn't waste a year and a half to just make out with you…" She gasped at the comment and an audible smack was heard as she left the room.

"You jerk!" She called and Max came out of the room looking goofy and a large red hand print on his face (That seemed to eerily throb). Everyone frowned at the mark on his face and the angry girl.

"I was kidding you know." 

"Yeah I know, but that hit was for standing me up!!" She said.

"Guys, this here is the violent girlfriend of mine I might have mentioned a time or two." Max said watching her attempt to keep her wet hair from tangling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I do own the _Bureido-Go-Onnas_…

"Come on Hilary… Can't we take a break?" Tyson complained feeling the sweat pour down from his forehead. For the past half hour the Bladebreakers were in the gym at the hotel trying to put their bodies back into physical shape before the tournament began.

"Oh come on, Tyson it isn't that bad…" Max let out between pants running on the treadmill next to his best friend. Max of course had a slightly higher speed to go at than Tyson had. Ray was busy lifting some weights, Kai was on the bike next to Tyson. and Kenny had decided to "buff up" and tried his hands at working on his abs first while Hilary had on a cute exercising outfit and sweatband while working on the stair climber.

"Tyson you can go a little longer than that…" Hilary said. 

"How much is a little longer?" 

"Ten more minutes." Hilary said sending a glance at Max as she got off the stair climber.  She could smile at him as he took the "torture" with a small grin on his face. Hilary had to just smile after looking at him. "That's better." She sighed taking a nice long gulp of water.

"What is?" Ray asked setting his free weights down and stretched his arms out immediately.

"Max, he's got his happy smile back and the light in his eyes."

"It may have something to do with that Kaira girl…" Kenny said and Hilary winced.

"Someone talking about me?" The voice of Kaira made the group jump. They all slowly turned and saw Kaira standing there.

"Maybe we should go…" Amy suggested upon seeing Max.

"Crème…" He said softly making Kaira frown slightly. 

"Don't you stop running or I'll give you something to run about Max Tate, you sissy." She said and he grinned but was going through the rest of his time. Crème then turned her attention to Hilary. "Hey listen I just want to say sorry for making a horrible impression, it's something my dad would be appalled with me over. Anyway the girls and I are going swimming and want to invite your team to come."

"We do?" The group of girls.

"Yes, WE do!" Crème said to the girls in an aggravated tone and apparently she had the look to go with it because all four females backed up.

"OF course we do!"

"Without a doubt we do!" 

"Please join us!" 

"It's beautiful out today!!" The statements came out all at once sounding like jumble.

"So please… do join us." Crème said sweetly making everyone except Max raise their eyebrows. "SO be ready in say twenty minutes?" 

"I'm game!" Tyson panted out.  
"Good idea!" 

"Sounds fun!" 

"Ok!"

 "Twenty minutes, then." She said winking a little at Max and walked out of the gym.

"She, is a scary girl…" Kenny said as everyone reached the end of their time limit and slowly dragged themselves to their hotel room.

"She's not as bad as she seems." Kai and Max said at the same exact time. Max immediately sent a glare in Kai's direction, but said nothing. Everyone quickly grew silent.  It had become obvious that Max felt threatened by his team captain when it came to his relationship with Kaira. It almost seemed that Kai knew a little more about Kaira than Max did and he had been with her for a year now.

"How long is this thing going to last guys?" Hilary asked almost frustrated while Ray opened the door to their suite.

"Dunno…" Max said walking into the room he shared with his best bud, Tyson.

"ROUGE!!!!!" The voice of a VERY angry Crème sounded from the dressing room. Rouge looked up obviously feigning innocence.

"Yes?"

"What did you do with my bathing suit?"

"Put it in your bag…"

"This is not my bathing suit…"

""Oh wait…" Rouge looked in her bag. "Your favorite bathing suit is out here… then that means the one I JUST bought is…" Rouge's words stopped as she laughed and a high five between her and Tai was shared just as the others came outside.

"Hi Max!!!" The four girls greeted at the same exact time dimly reminding Tyson of that old show… Charlie's Angels. 

"Hello, ladies. Anyone see my lovely but still rather beautiful girlfriend…"

"I'm not coming out." Crème said from inside the stall.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Oh don't be ridiculous…" Tai called giving the group of boys a sly grin. 

"Do you know how small this bathing suit is?!?!" She poked her head out of the stall.

"More skin for Max to enjoy. It's not fair making him promise to wait until after you both are eighteen to do that… He's a guy with raging hormones." 

"Mai!!!" Amy blushed clear across her face the same time Kenny had.

"Someone is going to die when this is over…" She pulled her head back inside and glances of fear graced everyone's face. Suddenly the stall opened and Crème came out slightly pouting while blushing. The bathing suit she had on gave her every reason to blush too. Against her pale and slightly chiseled flesh was a black bathing suit with a silver ring holding the front together concealing her obviously well endowed chest and the string tied around the back of her neck; her bottoms had been typical bikini bottoms but seemingly higher cut. "Some one say something, please!!!" She scowled at the faces of shock all around. 

"Wow…" Max spoke first making her shove him slightly.

"That's all you can manage Max Tate?!?!" She said.

"It's better than voicing what I really want to say…" He gave her a perverted grin and she scoffed at him taking the towel he and around his neck and wrapped it around her waist.

"So… Em-ska…" Mariah sat on the bed waiting for Emily to finish getting ready to go swimming. "Do you intend on telling Max how you feel about him?"

"What about how I feel about him?"

"You know what I mean, Emily." Mariah said. 

"Yeah you've only been fawning after the guy since the world tournament the first time around." Michael spoke.

"That is not true!!!" Emily said. "Don't believe him…" She looked at Max's mom who had glanced up from the computer that belonged to Emily long enough to get an idea of the situation.

"I'm meeting Max for dinner this evening, do you want to come with me?" Judy asked the girl. Silently she had no problem with Emily dating her son… he so needed a strong girl with brains.

"I couldn't… it's time for you and Max."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind… He's supposed to be bringing one of his friends" Judy said watching Emily step out of the bathroom with her white one piece bathing suit that had a skirt to the bottom of it.

"Then I guess it would be nice." Emily said softly before turning to Mariah. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely…" Mariah told her friend. The two girls walked off with the rest of the group following.

"HA! I beat you again!" Crème declared looking at Kai who had thought it would be cake to race a girl with long hair in the pool. Too bad the girl was in more shape then he expected. Once she climbed out of the pool everyone groaned. For a sporty type she had a lot of hair and it was going to take forever to wash and dry later.

"You really are in great shape." Ray said. 

"I know if you were a boy you'd be the eye-candy for every girl." Hilary said watching Max grab a section of her hair and wrung it out of water.

"And you've got Max whipped." Tyson said making them both blush.

"Yeah, I kinda do… but it works cuz you see he helps me uphold the girlier side of me…"  
"That reminds me…" Max said. "I'm having dinner with my mom tonight. I think it's over due time you met her."

"Really?" Crème asked putting her wet hair into a bun knowing she'd regret the tangles later.

"Yeah." Max said.

"Can I talk to you Kaira?" Rouge interrupted as the other girls nodded.

"Okay… be back in a moment I guess." She stood and followed them to the snack bar to get some food for the others.

"Max is seriously serious about your relationship…" Mai blurted out suddenly missing the slightly jealous look Rouge had on her face.

"What?"

"Uh-huh…" Amy agreed.

"He is… Sex isn't even important to him like any other guy." Tai stopped then thought about it for a moment. "Then to think about it… Kai seems a bit smitten with you too."

"Listen you guys don't know what you're talking about… yes I'll have an order of cheese fries and a hot dog…." She told the clerk. "Kai and I are only friends, and Max and I are just two teenagers who managed to be together for a full year with our clothes on… nothing more." She said glancing at Rouge who's mood seemed to considerably drop and a glare on her face was directed to Kaira…


	5. Chjapter 5

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I do own the _Bureido-Go-Onnas_…

                Max was currently in the middle of gelling his hair when the plans for the evening really sunk in. For the first time since the relationship between him and Kaira started, even way back into friendship mode, she was meeting him mom. It would serve to be an interesting evening. Max looked at his hair and sighed… He wasn't quite sure how deep his feelings for the girl ran for her but they were deep enough to respect her wish of not saying the "L" word until the 1.5 mark and if they truly feel it… and the wish of keep things strictly platonic until after her 18th birthday since she was the younger of the two, by a few months, but he definitely knew he'd want to hold onto her a lot longer than he'd expected.

"Kai, stop!!!" A voice yelled before the sound of skin to skin was heard. "Don't put your finger in there! Thank you." The voice continued to yell and Max rushed out of the bathroom immediately and saw Kaira getting a wet Willie from the white haired leader. She then stood up to growl at the boy who just laughed at her before her fist came in contact with the side of his head.

"Looking good, Max!" Hilary said breaking up the temper issue arising in his girlfriend. She then stopped and stood upright making Max smile at the choice of clothing her friends must've picked out and threatened to steal her hockey stick if she didn't comply. Her skirt was navy blue and a pink shirt that had a triangle cut out to show a decent amount of cleavage and a silver ring holding the shirt closed. Instead of her typical sneakers she had on a pair of black shoes with a low heel.

"Kaira's not look bad herself really…" Max grinned at the girlish blush on her face before he looked at his hand. "Behave tonight…" He said making everyone shake their heads. 

"I gotta be back by 9:30… Ami's putting everyone on a bedtime cuz we don't sleep enough…"

"Fair enough…" He said pulling her close for a kiss. "Let's go my mom's waiting."

"Ready, Emily?" Judy asked pulling on a violet headband to match her shirt. She smiled in slight satisfaction; she even had a plan on how it would all turn out. She would chat with the two kids and Michael would call her phone and she make like she had something important to discuss for s few moments leaving the two alone. And if that didn't work she'd  offer to go to the movies with Max and when they got there she's had another important call to take leaving the two alone in the dark. It's not like she wanted her son to be a pervert with the opposite sex, but he needed someone to add some stability in his life. Emily just happened to fit the description. The girl was smart, had ambitions, not bad on the eyes and she knew the girl wasn't some conniving fan hoping he'd have some cash.  Besides out of the rest of her team Emily was her favorite.

"Ready…" Emily came out of the bathroom with a black pleated skirt, which showed off just the right amount of leg to not be called anything negative, and a forest green tank top that hugged her body just right and seeming to enhance what she wasn't blessed with. Her brown hair had been pretty straight but curled at the ends and a white headband separated her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her feet had been adorned in black sandals.

"You look nice." Judy smiled at the girl. 

"I hope so… These shoes will be killing my feet later." Emily admitted grabbing her bag she borrowed from Mariah. With a last check over they left the hotel room and went down to the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" The hostess said flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"Yes, we're here to meet someone… The reservation should be here under the mane of Max Tate…" She watched the hostess search the book. 

"Right, yes… your party hasn't arrived yet…" The hostess said before leading Emily and Judy to a table. There was a booth with three placements.

"Can you bring another setting?" Judy asked and the waitress nodded before walking off.

"He sure picked a nice restaurant." Emily commented. "I hope he doesn't bring Tyson…"

"No… He said he was going to introduce me to a friend I never met of his." Judy said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, Max you sure I look okay?" Kaira was a mess at the moment and Max could only laugh. For a girl with a sporty personality she can be overly girly when it counts; especially since she was checking her reflection in the elevator metal doors. The doors opened and she stepped inside still messing with her hair.

"Kaira." He grabbed her hands and pinned them at her sides. "You look beautiful…" He said softly leaning in to kiss her. He felt her respond to the gentle kiss and he let her hands go as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him neck, his went to her waist.

"Thank you…" She whispered before returning to the kiss. By time they were halfway down they were just all out making out. When they reached the bottom he had her pinned against the wall with one of her legs up at his waist. They looked at each other with flushed faces and small smiles of slight desire.

"I know… after your birthday." He whispered softly. Letting her leg down and they walked to the restaurant hand in hand.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked.

"Max Tate?" Max said and the girl nodded. "You party is waiting for you… Enjoy your evening." She said leading them to the table.

"I'm running to the bathroom." Kaira said softly.

"Max…" Judy sighed lovingly at her son. She could've sworn her son grew since she had seen him last year. They exchanged a hug before Max acknowledged Emily. 

"HI mom… Emily what are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me…" Emily said softly with a blush staining her face. 

"Oh."

"So Max, doesn't Emily look pretty tonight?"

"She looks nice… and you put your contacts in too…" Max noted as the blush on Emily's face grew. Max took a seat with his mom.

"So your mom said you were bringing a friend to dinner?" Emily tried to break the awkward silence.

"Are you ready to order?"  The waitress cut in.

"Yes…" Max said.

"What about your friend?" Judy asked.

"I know what she wants…" Max said placing his order and Kaira's order. Judy and Emily gave their own order.

"Did you say she?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, I took so long." A foreign voice said before gently sitting down.

"Yes, my friend is a she…" Max said grabbing Kaira's hand under the table. He could see the confusion crossing Judy's face and Emily's face. "I hadn't expected Emily, but I want you both to meet my girlfriend of one year… Kaira. Kaira this is my mom Judy and I'm sure you know Emily."

"Girlfriend?!?!" They both asked as Kaira frowned suddenly… Max just squeezed her hand.

"Yes, my girlfriend. This is the special person I wanted you to meet." Max said as Kaira put on a bright smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Tate." She said softly. "Max has told me so many wonderful things about you… and I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"I see… And I've heard nothing about you." Judy said suddenly feeling bad for the girl next to her.

"Which is really a surprise…?" Kaira said gently. "You see my team is the one they've been bragging about in the papers…" She kind of sweat dropped when the food arrived. "You ordered for me, Max?" He nodded and they went back to the conversation.

"You're part of the BladeFive?" Judy asked.

"She's the leader of the team actually." Max said as suddenly the attention was on the girl and her team's abilities. Emily on the other hand snorted.

"So you're one of the opposing teams. What will you do should you oppose the Bladebreakers?" 

"I'll play… You see Max and I are pretty competitive with each other all the time anyway" Kaira said. "I mean he fights with me to even put on a dress." She said and Max nodded. Judy looked mildly interested.

"Well, Kaira's a sport fanatic. If we argue and can't come to an agreement we arm wrestle to end the yelling and the winner send their point across. Or if it's one of our more intense arguments we start a game of anything to waste the energy."

"So you're a sporty type who will play football and get dirty?" Emily asked obvious disgust in her voice.

"Sometimes football, but I just love hockey." She said.

"Wait so instead of letting the argument drag on you waste the adrenaline before trying to talk again?" Judy found that really odd. Most girls would have argued and walked away leaving the guy to sulk and feel bad.

"Well, yes." Max said giving Kaira the chance to eat her dinner. "Kaira hates to stay angry for any reason at all."

"I see…" Judy said as soon as questions about their relationship formed in her mind. "You said you'd been together for a year… you haven't done the…"

"Mom!!!" Max blushed knowing where the question was going

"I just want to know… in case anything should arise."

"No we haven't done the horizontal limbo." Kaira said smoothly as if it were the easiest thing in the world to talk about. "You see people don't set up any guidelines in their relationship that's where unexpected surprises come up. I have set the rules when I first agreed to being the girlfriend." 

"Rules?"

"Yes. You see the use of the word love is sacred to me. I cannot use it on just anyone, so Max and I have agreed should we ever make it to the year and a half mark and still feel that deeply then say it if you mean it. And the whole behind closed doors thing is to wait after my birthday when I turn eighteen and we have an idea where our relationship stands." She said.

"But what if you aren't ready for such commitment to the "L" word or ready for sex as it is?" Emily asked hoping to find a major flaw with the plan.

"Well you see… I do care a lot for Max and I do what feels right. I know he would never pressure me into anything… and if he did he would meet with the end of my hockey stick." Emily just huffed… this girl was too perfect nothing really flawed her and Judy was seemingly to like this girl. Judy was to be on her side…  
  


"Well it was nice meeting you Judy and good luck in your first match tomorrow!" Kaira said shaking the woman's hand.

"Good luck to your team too." Judy said watching Max walk the girl back to her room before the elevator doors closed.

"I think that went well." Max said just as someone in a black cloak ran right into Kaira rather roughly.

"Sorry, Miss…" The figure said rushing off.

"Rude much?" Kaira said softly stopping outside her door. "Well, I'll see you in the morning?" She asked and he just nodded with his loving gaze. Although the rule wouldn't let him say the words yet they were easy to read in his eyes. He then just leaned over to kiss her again for the evening and made sure it was a deep one that would linger for the evening. 

"Goodnight…" He whispered before looking at the door. "See you in the morning girls…" He grinned and headed back to the elevator. She then turned and looked at her friends in the doorway shaking their head.

"We thought it was rouge with the ice until…" Amy trailed off blushing heavily.

"Back with the ice!" Rouge held up the bucket and they went inside.

"Hey where's your locket?" Mai asked looking at Kaira's neck. Kaira's hand flew to her neck in search of the gift from her father… the only gift she had from her father that meant something to her.

"Oh no I must've dropped it…" She began to panic. "The clasp has been acting up…" She opened the door and obviously wouldn't find it tonight.

"We'll check the lost and found in the morning." Tai said grabbing her. "You know our match is first up."

"But…" Kaira said.

"It'll be fine." Rouge said softly smiling. "We'll look before our match then after…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I do own the _Bureido-Go-Onnas_…

"Oh My Gosh!!!!" Four of the five girls screamed in excitement when the opposing Beyblade returned to its owner and Mai received her own after. "WE WON! WE WON!!!" They screeched even though it was drowned out by the cat calls they were getting and the cheers of encouragement. The fifth girl was grinning at her friends. It wasn't her thing to do the scream with the "OH MY GOD" thing.

"Let's go!!" She grinned at her friends and they left the stadium to wait for the Bladebreakers' match in an hour. As soon as they walked out of the door they were bombarded with reporters.

_"How do you girls feel about your first win?" _

_"DO you feel like underdogs being the only true girl team?"_

_"For the male fans are you guys…"_

"Listen we have an interview scheduled tonight thanks to Mr. Dickenson of the BBA…" Mai said.

"Although I still don't get how he got that to work since we don't know him…" Amy said.

"That is weird…" Rouge tapped her china little.

"I think he put cameras in our bathroom…" Tai said and the whole group of girls giggled.  
"Ignore that last comment… Tai's full of herself!!" Crème said waving the reporters off. "But yeah about six o'clock." She said and the group of girls walked off giggling all picking with Tai.

"Be nice… Remember this morning you guys told me I can pick our team Theme song…" Tai said.

"And you picked one?" Mai asked opening the door their hotel room.

"Yeah…" Tai said striking a pose just before cutting on the radio. Just then a song from way back when. Back when the original Killer Instinct came on.  
_She's a killer… *Music plays* She's a killer_

_Oh ye yea yea-y-yeah._

_Search your feeling, search your feeling, search your feeling Killer feeling_

_Search your feeling search your feeling search your feeling_

_Whoooooooooooooooooooooa_

_Killer, Killer…. Ooo She's a killer, Killer, killer Ooo Kill-er-e-e-e-e-er...  
  
_

"Turn that off!!!" Crème shut off the radio. "We're not going to be like 'She's a killer…' Cuz they'll point fingers at me."

"Well you have the temper that could make you a killer." Tai said nearly missing the punch headed her way.

"I'm only upset because I lost my father's locket." She sighed.

"Only because of that?!?!" They gave her a look.

"Don't make it seem like I lose my temper a lot."

"Listen girl, you have temper problems."

"I do not…" She denied.

"MAX, YOU"RE LATE WHERE WERE YOU??" Mai said suddenly in a tone matching Crème perfectly. "MAX, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU?!? YOU WERE STARING AT THAT GIRL!!" Crème gave them all looks as they began to giggle.

"You got that down right…"  Rouge said none of them seeing the actual hurt cross her face… well none but Amy.  
"Guys I think you should stop." Her soft voice barely got heard.

"Hardy har har…" She shook her head at them. "Fine, I'll go find it myself… She grabbed her bag with the bat and left. "Oh yeah don't be late for lunch…" She added slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about??" Tai asked opening the door. Apparently lunch was a good idea at the moment.

"She took offense to it all." Amy said. "I know she comes off as tough but she's more sensitive and prone to negative comments."  
"Her sensitive… Never thought the two fit."

"Then I guess you never knew she had a police record." Amy said softly wringing her hands in her lap.

"She what?!?!"

"Yeah, once back when her and Max hardly knew each other some kids said some hurtful things to her. They called her a boy and some other things and she was hurt. To fill the void in her anger she had gotten into the five-finger discount business. As time went on she had gotten to know Max better. He had found out her love of breaking into locks and such and told her a girl as cute as her shouldn't have that sort of interest. I think aside from her father he was the first male to give her a compliment."  
"She'll be fine."

"Maybe… maybe not, but the thievery was a way to prove to herself she wasn't so bad."

"And how do you know this anyway?" Rouge asked giving Amy a suspicious stare.

"Because I was there... I went to the same school as her even when she was back in the street shark days; I was there when she made her first robbery of a ring in a teen makeup store of sorts. I was there and never once saying anything to her until Max appeared."

"Judy, come quickly!!" one of her fellow scientists called out to her. 

The female had to leave the All Stars' side long enough to retrieve some data on a new project she was working on… Beyblade related no less. She had just entered the business when the entire ruckus had been rushed at her.  Now she was following an irate associate who would even tell what was wrong.  They got to the main computer room when her hands flew up to her mouth. The largest computer in the building was destroyed… as if a rock had been tossed into the huge monitor and the smaller ones.

"That's not all… They took all the disks and…"

"My folder…" Judy searched the drawer of a nearby desk. "My folders are missing!!!"

"Did security catch anything??"

"They're checking the tapes now…" The male said as Judy sat in the chair.

"All that work gone…" She held her hands to her forehead. "If my work winds up in the wrong hands again… I can lose my job" She mumbled softly to herself…The associate sat down next to her. Neither of then notice the gold glint coming from inside the smaller monitors….  
*~*~*~~*  
Short? Yes and I'm sorry for that but more next okay? Okay!


End file.
